Don't Forget Songfic
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: This song fit perfectly to what Donna must have felt. Love it. R/R!


**Don't Forget **

**Mamma Mia! Songfic**

Donna sat on the beach, tears flooding her eyes and spilling over onto the soft, white sand. Sophie was asleep and it was almost two in the morning. Donna hated when she did this to herself. But it often happened, she often thought of Sam. Sweet, sweet Sam. Their love. I mean what? Did he forget? Donna knew Sam was a traitor, he had gone and married some other woman. But Donna wondered how he could forget she was alive so fast. She wondered how he could forget what they had together, what they did together, what they were. But it was all true. All Donna wanted was for Sam to be back. She wanted him to unforget. If that was possible. She often thought of Sam, just his name, then she would be heard saying, "Don't forget."

_"__**Did you forget? I was even alive? Did you forget? Everything we ever had? Did you forget? Did you forget, about me?"**_

Donna didn't move when she heard a soft sigh come from over her left shoulder. In fact, she didn't comprehend it was anything until she heard a soft cry. Startled, Donna looked up into the wild hair and big blue eyes of her three year old daughter.

"Soph how in the world did you find me here? And why are you awake?" Donna asked, quickly wiping away the tears. Sophie didn't respond. Instead she fell into her mother's arms and sobbed. Finally, she straightened up and looked at her mother.

"I had a nightmare. And you weren't there. I was scared you left me forever. Then I saw you sitting down on the beach. So I came to you," Sophie explained. Donna held the little girl and rocked her back and forth all the while shushing her softly. Finally, Sophie fell back asleep in her mother's arms. Donna stood up and carried the toddler back to the villa and laid her in her bed. Then she went back down to the beach. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of Sam and the tears soon started again. She wondered if Sam had regretted standing up for her, against the horrible "fans" of Donna and the Dynamos. She wondered if Sam still felt what she felt. She just couldn't sit all night and wish Sam remembered all the stuff they did, and the feelings they had. Why he had left was beyond Donna. Now she was left to forget about him.

_**"Did you regret? Ever standing by my side? Did you forget? We were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us."**_

Donna sauntered in to her bedroom, careful not to be too loud. She didn't want Sophie to wake up and want to sleep with her. Donna did NOT want Sophie to see her like this, a crying, cussing mess. She quickly got ready for bed then she tiredly plunked in to her old bed. It creaked under the sudden weight. She turned out the light and closed her eyes. Donna couldn't keep the thoughts from suddenly erupting again. It was like something broke in her head and all those thoughts of Sam spilled out. She couldn't help but think of where they'd gone wrong. It was so sudden, him announcing his marriage and then leaving. Donna began to cry again at these thoughts. Her and Sam had been going strong, dating for almost a month. Then he left, and their song-like love was only a warped melody that no one wanted to hear. Donna sighed and wished Sam hadn't forgotten their love, so fruitful and beautiful. Just like a favorite song.

_**"Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it."**_

It was now three-thirty in the morning. Donna couldn't sleep. Her thoughts of Sam were keeping her awake. She guessed that he was happy, she was now realizing that they now stood apart. Donna wondered if he regretted holding her hand, kissing her. She wondered if he felt the same way when that woman he married said his name.

"Never again!" she whispered to herself as the tears, tinted silver with moonlight, slid down her flushed cheeks. Donna had thought they had had it all, that they were just about to fall even more in love. But obviously she had just been something to use and then forget about. Donna sighed and closed her eyes again. She hated that she often thought of Sam. She hated everything about him now. But she couldn't help it, she was still hopelessly in love.

_**"So now I guess. This is where we have to stand. Did you regret? Ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget. Don't forget. We had it all, we were just about to fall. Even more in love. Than we were before. I won't forget, I won't forget about us."**_

Donna was still awake at four-thirty in the morning. I'm dead, she thought. Tomorrow would probably be busy and there she was, crying over a has-been relationship. She couldn't think of why Sam had used her. She wasn't a hooker or anything. He just used her like one. Somewhere their relationship had gone off track and had hit rock-bottom. That rock-bottom was Sam's marriage. Donna cried harder as she thought of how strong they had been just the day before he admitted to his engagment and soon-to-be marriage. Again, she thought of how their love had been like a song. But how he had forgotten. She wished he hadn't. Donna wished with all her heart Sam hadn't forgotten.  
"You can't forget us Sam," she whispered to herself. More silver tears slid silently down her face. Donna hugged herself as she sat up. She quietly began to rock back and forth, crying harder and harder each time. Soon she laid herself back down in to the warm, soft sheets. She forced herself to stop crying. But she couldn't stop the thoughts, those horrible Sam thoughts.

_**"But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it. Somewhere we went wrong! We were once so strong! Our love is like a song. You can't forget it, at all."**_

Donna glanced at the bedside clock. It was now five in the morning. She knew she should be sleeping, but there was one more thing she had to do. She slid out of her warm bed and walked to her closet. Quietly she picked up an old box full of pictures. She sat down and dug around in it until she found all the ones of Sam, of her and Sam. Then she stood up and slipped back outside. Donna had grabbed a lighter on the way out of the villa. She was now in front of the water, a small pile of wood in front of her. She lit the wood on fire and let it burn for a minute or two. Then she slowly began to discard the photographs in to the flames. The flames licked the photos and turned ash gray, then stark blue before going back to their reddish natural color. When Donna had burned all the photos of Sam (except one that she decided to keep for her sake), she trooped back up to the villa. She already felt a little better. As she laid back down in her old bed (creak, it said) she thought. For the last time that night, she thought of Sam. She didn't start to cry, in fact she smiled at some of the memories. The photo burning fumes must have gotten to her. But Donna didn't mind thinking back on fond memories. She soon was fast asleep, a small smiled curled on her lips. She could now forgive and forget what Sam had done. It was another lesson learned in life. Donna knew somewhere inside her heart that Sam hadn't completely forgotten. That was enough to last her her whole life. Now she could dream happily of her and Sam.

_**"And at last, all the pictures have been burned. And all the past, is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget, please don't forget, us. Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along. You've forgotten, about us. Don't forget."**_

Hope you liked. I love that song and it fit pretty perfectly. Anyone have any request for my next chapter in Mamma Mia!-The Beginning or for more songfics? R/R? 


End file.
